1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display system and a digital camera for displaying a map in association with a captured still image.
2. Background Arts
Digital camera converts a subject image captured by an image sensor such as a CCD into an image signal, and records the image signal in a recording medium such as an internal memory, a memory card and the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 9-98323, 2001-169164 and 2001-216309 disclose digital cameras and the like which detect a camera position and a camera azimuth and record the detected results and names of the subjects in association with the image signal.
Each of the digital cameras disclosed in the above references includes a GPS processing unit for receiving signals from a GPS satellite to detect the camera position, an azimuth sensor for detecting the camera azimuth and a distance sensor for detecting a camera-to-subject distance, and identifies the subject according to the detected results.
When normally capturing the image, plural subjects are often included in an image capture field, such as mountains, buildings and the like. However, the methods disclosed in the above references, which identify the subject according to the camera position, camera azimuth and the camera-to-subject distance, are inconvenient in capturing the plural subjects in the image capture field at one time since each of the plural subjects cannot be identified separately. Also, each subject cannot be exactly identified when capturing the plural subjects located close to each other.